


Mine, mine, mine

by damnit



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnit/pseuds/damnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled another prompt http://amnesiakink.livejournal.com/741.html?thread=705253#t705253</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, mine, mine

Daniel awoke in Alexander’s arms that tightened around him. Even after banishing the Shadow, the brunette continued to have nightmares and so they shared the bed, like in Brennenburg. It started one night, when Daniel was having a particularly cruel nightmare and didn’t want his friend to leave his side, and it stayed that way.

The encounter with the Shadow destroyed the already weakened castle and they had moved to west parts of Prussia. Not soon before it, Alexander had revealed that he was not human and in fact centuries old. That explained his advanced knowledge on various topics, despite looking no older than decade Daniel’s senior. Daniel was shocked indeed, but the revelation haven’t changed his attitude towards his friend.

Knowing he won’t sleep anymore today, Daniel slowly wiggled out of Alexander’s arms so not to wake him. It was still pretty early, not even two hours after dawn, and after dressing up for the day he decided to occupy himself in the library, to distract his thoughts from foul memories repeating in his dreams.

It’s been about two months since they moved to the estate and yet Daniel couldn’t bring himself to familiarise with his new home, partly due to laudanum abuse and failed amnesia potion consumption. Alexander had found him minutes after he dried the bottle in attempt to forget horrible deeds, and made him throw up contents of his stomach. But the potion was long enough in him to start working and some memories were hazed, if not missing. From there on, Alexander kept him under constant surveillance.

When Daniel reached the library he was happy to notice that Victor, the substitute servant, was there. He liked to chat with the young boy; he aspired to be an archaeologist, and they talked many times about history, myths, old tales and latest findings.

They were discussing their favourite legends when Alexander’s cold tone interrupted them.

“Victor, inform the others to prepare breakfast, will you? Now.” He ordered, placing his hand on Daniel’s shoulder. With slight bow and ‘yes, sir’ the boy was gone.

“You didn’t have to be so rude, you know?” Daniel tilted his head to look at Alexander. “Why are you upset?” He asked at the sight of grimace on his friend’s face. Alexander kept silent as he let his free hand on Daniel’s other shoulder and started to rub it slightly. It might be odd to be so intimate as they were, but Daniel knew Alexander been alone, without kind soul since he was on Earth and didn’t mind the friendly contact that put him at ease after horrible nights.

“I woke up alone and was worried.” He finally mumbled. “Also, he’s overfriendly with you.”

“Who, Victor? How so?”

“The way he looks at you, how he is closer than he should be.”

“He wants to be an archaeologist, he sees me as his mentor at best. Why would you-“ His puzzlement stepped aside for realisation. “I’m not going to neglect you, you know? You will always be my dearest friend.” He said, placing his hand atop of Alexander’s. To think he would be so insecure. Alexander’s face lightened a little at that and Daniel squeezed his hand. “I still wish his sister was healthy already to get back to work so he doesn’t have to replace her anymore.” Daniel only shook his head at that.

Only on the time of late afternoon bordering on the evening, when Alexander was preoccupied with work, did Daniel saw Victor again, in one of the halls.

“I better not talk with you sir, or lord Alexander will get angry at me again.” He laughed and Daniel couldn’t help but chuckle with him.

“He is over worried with me since an accident I had, forgive him.”

“Luckily Maria is getting better so I won’t cause troubles anymore.” His blue eyes saddened a little.

“You are welcome to come here even after she comes back.” Daniel smiled when the boy brightened.

“Really?”

“Yes. It is nice to have someone to talk with about-“ Victor kissed him then. It was careful and innocent, lips brushing lips, tongue shyly licking in. Before he could properly register what was happening, Daniel was jerked back and an arm just under his neck pressed him tightly to heavily moving chest behind him. In the same time Victor was backhanded away and in that moment Daniel recognised it was Alexander who was holding him.

When he turned his head to question his friend, his voice get stuck in his throat. Alexander’s face was pure wrath, one that he didn’t wear even around prisoners of Brennenburg and Daniel was scared.

Sudden and painful screams drew his attention back to Victor. The boy was laying on the floor, convulsing, hands clenching his head. Daniel tried to get to him, but Alexander made usage of his inhuman strength and kept him in place.

“Let me go, he needs help!” When words left his mouth, Victor went silent and still. Daniel let out alarmed cry and Alexander dragged him away, down the halls. “Wait! What are you doing? He needs to be attended to! What if he is dead?!” Despite his panicked pleas, he was not given any answer, not even a glance as he tried to free his wrist from almost bruising grip, but to no avail.

Only when they were behind the doors to their bedchamber did Alexander let go of his grasp, then pinned Daniel to the doors, with left forearm next to the brunette’s head.

“What’s gotten into... you.” He expected anger on his friend’s face, and anger he saw but mostly hurt twisted Alexander’s features. His right hand cupped Daniel’s cheek, thumb slowly tracing lower lip. “What are you-“ To his surprise, he was kissed for the second time this evening, but this time he could react immediately.

As Alexander was stealing his breath away whiles eagerly tasting his mouth, Daniel placed his hands on his shoulders in attempt to push Alexander away, but moving him was like trying to move a mountain. His efforts were fruitless, but nonetheless he kept trying to free himself.

The kiss stopped at last, and Daniel was gasping for air. “You are mine only, never forget that.” Was breathed in his face.

“Wha- Alexander, this is frown upon!”

“Perhaps in your world, not in mine.”

“We are friends!”

“Our intimacy was never one of friendship.” Alexander slid his hands down Daniel’s thighs and hoisted him up, wrapping his legs around his waist and pressing to the brunette with his whole body, one hand placed on the small on Daniel’s back after he whimpered and instinctively twined his arms around Alexander’s neck, afraid of falling.

His lips were caught in another fierce kiss. Alexander started to move his hips then, rubbing their groins against each other and Daniel was shocked to notice his own member started to harden. Alexander noticed it too, if the purr he gave was any indicator.

Few moments later, they parted and Alexander growled into his ear, hot breath prickling his skin “Tonight you will know exactly who you belong to.”

Daniel could only vocalise his protests as Alexander carried him to their bed, biting and sucking his neck on the way. Once he was on the mattress, Daniel tried to scramble away, but Alexander held him fast as he snatched a bottle from the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed and placed it somewhere within reach.

His trousers were torn off of him right after his boots were thrown away, leaving Daniel wearing only his shirt. Alexander straddled him as he stripped himself, giving no way to escape. Once naked, Alexander ripped apart last clothing Daniel had on himself, took the bottle and poured some of its contents on his fingers. When he arranged himself between brunette’s thighs to have an access to his bottom, he wasted no time pushing one slicked finger into him and moving it. Daniel whined and tensed at the intrusion and tried to push Alexander away as he started to leaning over him and causing his erection brush over his stomach.

“I cannot wait to claim you, to be encaged in your heat.” Was rasped just below his ear, Alexander’s mouth slowly moving along his jaw as second finger pushed into him.

“Alexander, stop it, please!” He mewled out before his lips were managed to be reclaimed.

“I’ve given up my home to save us both, to be with you.”

“Then you should have left me to die.” Alexander froze.

“Never.” Daniel had to turn his head away from raw sorrow in his voice and mismatched eyes.

After few seconds of heavy silence interrupted only by their laboured breathing, Alexander began to stretch him again and pulled Daniel’s hair so he was facing him.

“We are bonded, you will love me as I do you.” And Daniel was caught in another kiss, firm and full of desperation. Third finger pushed into him and Daniel dig his nails in Alexander’s shoulders, wincing in pain, sweat dripping down his spine. Soon pain was accompanied by pleasure, when a particular part inside of him was rubbed.

Alexander withdrew moments later, to get the bottle and pour its substance on himself once again. Daniel used the chance to crawl away, but managed to move by mere centimetres before hand on his hip held him in place. Alexander spread the substance on his erection and gasped in delight as he thrust his whole length into Daniel. The brunette wailed and covered his face in his hands, clenching them in attempt to distract himself away from dull, hot throbbing inside of him.

His wrists were pinned on both sides of his head as Alexander leaned over him again and kissed him lingeringly. Not breaking the kiss, he started to move, sliding vigorously in and out, hitting the most sensitive spot each time and consuming Daniel’s screams and sobs, giving his moans in return.

When hands moved to grip his sides and his mouth was freed, Daniel could barely hear Alexander’s fervent and somehow sad voice in his ear over his own panting “My Daniel, oh.., the loveliest treasure in all worlds and you are mine to love and ravish. You are, ah, so precious..” The endearments caused only more tears to drip from Daniel’s eyes.

Clenching sheets wasn’t enough, so he reached up to clench Alexander’s back instead, scratching to blood as he was pushed into in brutal pace. In his protests he could manage out only broken ‘Alexander-!’ that seemed to excite the other man even more. “Ah.., you are so lovely.” His neck was assaulted again, nipped, bit and sucked at.

To his horror, Daniel could feel himself closing to the edge, from friction between his erection and Alexander’s stomach muscles, constant rubbing against that treacherous spot within him and just started teasing of his nipples. He couldn’t control his moans anymore and bit on Alexander’s shoulder to muffle them, ashamed. That resulted in low moan from Alexander and he intensified his thrusts, whispering sweet nothings in Daniel’s ear.

He couldn’t take it anymore and came with a sob, tightening around Alexander as he rode him through his orgasm and soon came himself, filling him with hot semen. Daniel was spent when his cheek was caressed and lips sought and sealed in slow, tender kiss. By the time it ended, the brunette drifted into sleep.

Daniel awoke in Alexander’s arms that tightened around him and cried.


End file.
